oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tocsain X. Markus
| residence = | alias = |Murasaki Meganehebi|lit. "Violet Spectacled Cobra"}} | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 27 | status = Alive | birth = July 16th | height = 6'2" | dfbackcolor = #4633A6 | dftextcolor = #816BF3 | dfname = }Devil Fruit Approval: Approval is given to make Markus the consumer of this Devil Fruit. | dfename = Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra | dfmeaning = Snake, King Cobra | dftype = }} is a of the Marines, and is feared by criminals across the Seven Seas as the |Murasaki Meganehebi|lit. "Violet Spectacled Cobra"}} due to the nature of his as well as his personality. He is the progenitor and sole user of the martial art known as |Meganehebi Ken|lit. Cobra Fist}}. During sometime in his life, Markus consumed the Devil Fruit Approval: Approval is given to make Markus the consumer of this Devil Fruit., making him a |Meganehebi Ningen|lit. "Spectacled Cobra Human"}}. Appearance Markus has a height befitting a man of his rank, standing at a respectable 188 cm, putting him above the average height for an individual. He may not be the tallest in the Marines, but his height is still reputable. His appearance has always stuck out, even from a young age, due to the way he presented himself, his anger always showing. His hair is coloured a maroon-ish tint, darker than those in his family. However, his right eye is easily his most striking feature. Running right through it is a scar that he acquired from a battle from years ago. Markus is predominantly seen in his Marine wardrobe. He wears a coal black shirt, with his marine jacket on top, the collar popped. His marine jacket is as white as snow, similar to the jackets of other marines. However, Markus’ jacket has a unique ‘dashed line’ pattern running on the edges of the jacket. Markus also wears two steel and spiked arm bands on each of the jacket arms. To accompany that outfit, Markus wears red leather pants, with black belts wrapping around them. Markus is a fit individual, a trait that stems from his history with the martial arts as well as from his training as a Marine. He adorns a chiseled jawline with high cheekbones, and has a lean and muscular physique. During the rare occasions that Markus is not wearing his marine jacket, he can be found running around shirtless, which shows off his physique. MarkusApp1.png|Markus's usual appearance. MarkusApp2.png|Markus' less formal appearance. MarkusApp3.jpg|Markus' appearance when using his Devil Fruit. MarkusApp4.jpg|A young Markus playing with a snake. Personality To the public eye, Markus is regarded to be a calm and collected individual, a trait befitting for a Commodore such as himself. Markus is also noted to be an excellent public speaker, able to rally together other marines with words alone. The public see him as an individual in whom they can place their trust in, knowing that he would protect them even if he wasn’t a marine. With two powerful traits as these coupled into one individual, it results in an extremely amicable public appearance, something Markus often uses to his advantage. Markus is predominantly an extroverted person without a doubt, as seen with him often taking strolls in the public or attending galas and the such. However, Markus does value his own alone and private time. He has selected allocated slots of time in his day in which he will go and be by himself in a dark room, reflecting upon himself and the events that have occurred in the day so far. As long as his schedule is able to permit for these times, he will take them without second thought. Markus finds it extremely important to have time to himself, not only to reflect, but to calm himself down. When locked in the heat of a battle, Markus’ personality completely changes, becoming something of sheer bloodlust. His calm and collected personality completely fades away, transforming into something that yearns for spilt blood, for his victory. While adopting this bloodthirsty personality of his, Markus begins to rely on his extremely honed and intuitive battle instincts. It’s almost as if his body fights on its own, countering attacks and attacking seamlessly. In some occasions, Markus’ bloodlust will show itself as a red aura, which radiates across the area. Those who cannot handle the killing intent will be sent down to their knees, their mind filled with fear. This trait of his is one of the reasons that he has been able to climb through the ranks of the marines so rapidly, and why the majority of criminals faint or runaway from the sheer fear they feel from being near him. History Abilities and Powers Rokushiki * : ||lit. "Moonwalk"}} is one of the six main techniques of the infamous superhuman style of martial arts. In the simplest of terms, Geppo allows its user to jump through the air, which allows them to stay in the air for extended periods of time. Using Geppo, Markus can cover great distances quicker and without even touching the ground, a fact that can be used to set up for an aerial attack. A common aerial attack that Markus uses in accordance with Geppo is when after creating a considerable amount of height between him and his opponent, he comes crashing down at high speeds, surrounding his fist in poison. Even if the attack misses, it results in a considerably large crater, and causes the points of impact to melt away due to the acidity of the poison. * : ||lit. "Shave"}} is one of the six main techniques of the infamous superhuman style of martial arts. In the simplest of terms, this technique is utilized when the user calls upon their explosive leg strength to seemingly teleport, disappearing from one location and reappearing at another. This is no teleportation, but instead, sheer speed. This is done by kicking off the ground ten times, however, in Markus’ case he kicks off of it twenty times, making him much faster than the regular Soru user. Markus will commonly use it to appear in his opponents blindspot, and proceed to poison them while they are unable to react. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit }} The |ヘビヘビの実 モデル：キングコブラ|Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu: Kingukobura}} is a Zoan-Type Devil Fruit that allows Markus to turn into a king cobra hybrid and a full king cobra at will. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. Markus acquired the fruit at a young age, stealing it from the hands of Pirates and consuming it for himself. From the time he consumed it, Markus has displayed great prowess with the fruit, and often says that he was made for the fruit. Markus does show the ability to transform into a King Cobra hybrid and a full King Cobra, but he instead focuses on the poison spitting. He is able to spit the poison out from his mouth at high speeds, the poison being extremely corrosive and creating a horrendous gas that makes those that smell it extremely ill. The poison can also be fired from his palm, a feature he first realized soon after consuming the fruit for the first time. Markus has also displayed the ability to control the level of the poison, from making it corrosive to the surrounding to something more subtle. An example of a subtle poison would be firing it at an opponent and have it do seemingly nothing, while it slowly attacks the user from the outside. An added benefit granted to Markus due to consumption of the fruit is that it makes him immune to all forms of poisoning, something that has saved him more times than one. Markus can also partially transform his arms into a more scaly version, allowing him to generate and manipulate poison at will. The most predominant way of using this ability being creating tendrils of poison that he can send spiralling towards others. Contact with the poison will burn away the body, severing nerve ends and essentially completely destroying the section of the body that makes contact with this. The second most common way that Markus uses his “awakened” abilities is surrounding himself with the poison he generates. This makes it so that contact with him is essentially impossible, as practically everything that comes in contact with the poison will melt away into nothingness. Markus can also freely generate goopy structures from his poison, ranging from walls to defend himself, or even weapons of sorts. Markus is one of the few individual that have completely mastered their Devil Fruit, and brought it to a level beyond than what was thought possible. Markus has “awakened” his Devil Fruit to its fullest capabilities. As a result of this “awakening”, Markus’ full King Cobra form becomes larger, tougher, stronger and much faster. The transformed state also looks much different, with large spikes sticking out near its head, and much rougher and durable skin. It towers over many, standing at a massive 1463 cm. It moves sporadically, and often travels beneath the ground for quicker and safer movement. In this form, it is capable of wielding weapons, using them for offence, and offence alone. Martial Art Cobra Kai |Meganehebi Ken|lit. Cobra Fist}} is a form of martial arts devised by Markus, taking inspiration from and . Due to this rather unorthodox combination of two distinctly different martial arts, it somehow resulted in a rather effective and brutal form of combat. Two main maneuvers became the method of movement for the Cobra Kai. These two maneuvers were slithering and biting. Slithering is essentially the defensive aspect of Cobra Kai. Sharp and concise mobility is what makes up the slithering aspect. Sharp jerks of the body in a different direction can be mistaken as an attempt to move closer to the target. However, it will be performed to avoid attacks, disguising itself as an attempt to attack. Before an individual can be able to fully utilize the biting aspect of Cobra Kai, they must have a solid foundation for the slithering mechanics. The next aspect of biting can be split into three more sections, each focusing on certain limbs. The knees, the fist, and the elbows. The knees are used for both offence and defence, to block incoming kicks, and to either attack an individual in the gut and/or their jaw. When there are kicks aimed towards the lower half of the body, and even to a certain degree above the waist, Markus is able to raise his knee up to intercept, parry, and/or straight up block the kick. Eventually, Markus was able to go straight into an attack after blocking with his knee, jumping and kicking with his other leg while bringing his raised leg back to the ground. However, when talking about the offensive capabilities of utilizing the knee to ‘bite’, it is much more brutal. Cobra Kai, being considered as one of, if not the most brutal form of martial arts, the knee is how it most commonly attacks. With a knee to the gut, the wind is often knocked out, leaving the opponent breathless. From their hunched position, Markus often goes to slam his knee into their jaw. This often breaks it, or at the very least dislocates it. The second facet of the biting aspect of Cobra Kai is the utilization of elbows. However, this focuses in one aspect of the Cobra; it’s skin. Cobra’s have naturally thick and spectacled skin, and can use it to blend in and hide. Keeping that aspect in mind, the utilization of elbows is only used occasionally, in certain situations. Markus, as a heavily skilled practitioner, being the creator of Cobra Kai, is often able to use it. When an opponent blinks, that is when the ideal moment to strike is. Of course, it is usually impossible to perform a major barrage of attacks in such a short timespan. As such, Markus goes for a quick attack. Bringing his elbow up in one fluid motion towards the tip of the opponents jaw. Their head is forced upwards, and a sudden movement more than often gives the opponent a form of whiplash. Quotes *''"???"'' (Tocsain X. Markus) Trivia *Regarding Markus' personal life... **Markus was born on World Snake Day. **Markus has an accent resembling the real-world . **Markus is... References Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters